


Neon City

by Griffin_May



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gen, Government is evil, Hunay, Keith doesn't know gay is okay, Kieth is a disaster gay, Lance slow burn, M/M, Not a lot though, Paladudes are part of a resistance, Shiro is gay, Some Romura, adashi, bi lance, klance, pidge is savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffin_May/pseuds/Griffin_May
Summary: Keith gets sent to the future, he has no clue how, and nobody else can think of why, being alive in the early 1900's then waking up in the 2200's can be a culture shock, but in time Keith learns about the future, including the fact that the government is imprisoning people, just because they are different, like him, and testing them like lab rats. Keith joins the resistance to help put an end the the ugly truth, but can this be stopped?





	1. Welcome to the Future

Silver lights flash above his head, while a soft light grows brighter and brighter in front of me. Keith can hear people, voices, some shouts, some whispers, but all just a mix of noises, he can’t pick out any words, nothing rings a bell. The light gets bright enough that Keith can see what’s around him, four, no maybe five, he can’t tell, people are surrounding him in white hazmat suits. Of what Keith can see, everything in this room is white, except for the chrome tools sitting next to him, barely in sight. Also, his outfit, it’s a blue hospital gown.

His mind is blank, all he knows is what he is seeing, this almost colorless picture. He tries scratching at his brain, maybe just one memory, just a little explanation as to why he is here. Next to him, one of the persons picks up a tool and put it against Keith’s arm, a shot? He looks over to see them pulling blood out of his arm. Why are they taking his blood, he tries to say something, but it just comes out in one long breath, he tries again, but still no words form.

Before anything else happens, one of the people notices Keith’s eyes open and puts him back to sleep, as simply as he woke.

Keith dreams in his sleep, about his home, it was peaceful, a farm in Texas where they had no neighbors and hundreds of acres. His sister, Grace, sat in her chair, rocking his little niece to sleep, while his appa tossed feed to the hogs. Little seven-year-old Keith is running through the corn stalks chasing away birds that want to steal some for themselves.

“Keith! Come wash your hands! Dinner will be done soon!” His eomma yelled out of the house with her loud booming voice. Keith groaned and slowly made his way back to their little farm house.

“Eomma! My hands are clean!” He tried to yell back, but his voice can’t reach the volume required. As he gets close to the house he hears a scream, not Baby Harper scream, no it came from him eomma. Keith began to run, his eomma never screamed, he knew it must be something serious. 

As he got in the house he saw his eomma clutching the newspaper she bought at the market last week. Her knuckles were pale, she looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Eomma, what’s wrong?” He asks.

She brushed him off, “Keith, my son, I told you to wash your hand. Be a good boy now.” Keith didn’t want to leave, but as soon as he did his appa came into the house.

“Dear, what’s wrong?” She shoved the newspaper into his torso and slowly sat down, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. He looked down and the only word he could see was ‘WAR’ printed in big, bold letters across the page.

Over the span of three months, America had started to die off, the population was rapidly decreased, at first it was just the soldiers dying in war, but it had soon become a problem of poverty and crime. People had to steal what they could to feed their children, only the rich fed twice a day. Keith’s niece had passed away and Grace was at the edge. Keith’s parents locked down the house, the only way he could see outside was because of the crack in his boarded up window. The Kogane’s did nothing, they only sat there waiting to die.

After a year Keith was the only one left, he broke out of the house and gave his family proper respects, something an eight-year-old boy should never have to do. Keith had nowhere to go, his only living family hadn’t emigrated from Korea, he was the only Kogane in America.

He decided to run, he didn’t know where to, but he kept one leg in front of him at all times, he never looked back, and he became what he never wanted to. Keith learned quickly that it was a world of kill or be killed.

As his dream neared an end, Keith was older, seventeen, his black hair long and his skin scarred, he was no longer the sweet boy that ran through the fields, or rode the horses, he wasn’t the boy who tossed chickens to see if they could fly, or the boy that would save the bugs from his sister, he was the boy who only knew death, who only knew how to fight, how to survive.

Keith woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead, he bolted up and scanned his eyes across the room. It takes him a seconds, but he remembers about his last time being awake, everything was too advanced, it was a mystery to him. How did he not know about this technology, you’d think everyone would want to know, they had just made the first car, and now look at all the stuff they’ve hidden from him?

Keith looks around the room, he has a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. He goes to the door, but it’s locked, what kind of door locks from the outside? But before he can question anything loud blaring noises go off. Keith covers his ears, and in a matter of seconds someone runs into his room and guides him out.

His eyes dart from side to side and he sees many other doors just like his. “Don’t move.” He hears someone, the lady tries to keep pulling him along, but Keith turns around to see a boy his age pointing a gun at them. “Ma’am I ask that you release this man.”

“No! You shouldn’t be here, the police are coming! You have no say what goes on here, leave us alone! You don’t understand!”

“Ma’am, I will shoot, don’t make me, release the man.”

She continues to refuse and the boy lowers his gun and takes a shot at her leg, “Ma’am I believe you have an injury to attend to, please make sure you apply pressure, I’m so sorry.” He flicks his wrist and the gun disappears, then he turns to Keith, “We have to be quick, we need to get out of here.”

Keith is hesitant at first, but he has no other options, he nods his head and the two start running. Keith follows the man through a series of turns then out a set of doors, as soon as the exit the building Keith is in awe. “What the fuck is this?”

“What do you mean? It’s Altea, literally the only city.” The man answers, not understanding he meant all the tall building flashing with neon colors, or the flying automobiles, that he meant the people’s outfits or hair. But this is the only city? He has to be lying.

“What about Dallas, or Pittsburg, what about New York, or Atlanta? There are a lot of other cities.” Keith asked, forgetting about the futuristic thing in front of him.

“Oh my glob! Oh my glob! I have to get you to Shiro!”

Keith wants to ask who Shiro is, but he doesn’t have time, he is immediately swept away by this strange man with a disappearing gun.


	2. Welcome to the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets Keith to the resistance where Keith learns more about what's happened since his time.

The man that rescued Keith, he learned his name was Lance, drove a three wheeled machine, or should you say flew? Lance was a tall, skinny fellow, he had tan skin and dark brown hair. Lance had talked about this thing called ‘the resistance’, he wasn’t really sure what it was, but apparently that’s what Lance worked for.

Lance told Keith stories about the world, the world that Keith once knew as a young boy, a happy planet, that had turned evil when he was a teen, was still evil and dark. Lance said it was the 23rd century, which sent a wave of panic through Keith’s core and in fear, he gripped around Lance’s waist tighter. Keith shut his eyes closed, trying to escape the truth, the fact that this was the world three hundred years after his last memory, after his mind blanked. He missed everything.

After being on the strange vehicle, Lance stopped at a rundown shack. “This is it, I’m just gonna lay a couple rules down before we go in.” Lance said as he got off his vehicle, with Keith following behind him. “One, don’t look anybody in the eyes, you are new here, they will see that as a threat. Two, you will say please and thank you when, common curtesy. And three, answer every question without a hint of sass or disobedience. If you follow those rules, you should be fine.”

Lance reaches the door and does a knock, which Keith assumes is a special knock, just for members. Someone opens a hole in the door, their eyes widen when they see that it is Lance. The door flings open and a girl leaps out and pulls Lance into a big hug. “Veronica, it’s good to see you!”

“I’m glad you got back safely, come in we must talk-” She trails off when she sees Keith, he drops his head down in order to not look her in the eyes. “Really Lance? You brought another pet home? Didn’t the last one teach you anything?” She smacks his head, “He isn’t coming in.”

Keith felt a weight drop in his stomach, he felt like he’d be sick. “Veronica, mi hermana, I promise, he’s not like her, and he’s not a pet. Keith is a code red.”

“No me importa si es un código azul, no va a entrar.” Keith didn’t understand any of what they were saying.

“Ah, ahora eso es grosero. Bien, no tenemos que entrar, obtener Allura, ella será más ayuda que tú.” Lance barked back at her. He was getting upset, and Keith could tell. He felt uncomfortable, seeing these two fight, even if it was in a different language.

“She’s with Romelle, so I’d say I’m not doing that. But if you want, I could get, oh what’s her name? Nyma?” Veronica said her name with a teasing voice.

“Veronica, just move, out of the way, I don’t have time for this.” Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s arm and pushed Veronica out of the way. “Sisters.” He breathes, but Keith can still hear him.

“Are you two always like that?” Keith speaks up. Seeing Veronica and Lance interact reminded him of Grace and he felt a pain in his heart. “She won’t be around forever.”

“Yeah, we are, I love her, but she just picks on me a lot, she’s older by a couple years. I know she’s just protective, but it hurt when she brought up the past failure. And then Nyma.” Lance looked hurt, like really hurt, his head sagged and his shoulder were sunken.

They were quiet after that, Lance guided Keith around until they reached a large opening, there were a few people in there. “Shiro, I have someone you should meet.” A tall man walked over, Keith took a quick peek at him. He looked like he’d seen war, is face scared and a weird arm, you could tell by his eyes that he was dead inside, his hair was two colors, black with a white puff of hair in the front.

“That was brave young man. I’m sure Lance told you not to look us in the eyes, and for a split second we had direct eye contact.” His face ended up inches away from Keith’s, but then he turned to Lance. “Why is the guy here?”

“Shiro, he’s a code red. I found him in one of the compounds, he’s already undergone tests.” Lance talked to him friendly, if this is the leader than why are they so familiar, Keith wondered.

“Lance, how long?”

“Three hundred years Shiro, I’ve never heard of one so long. I didn’t know that was possible in the 20th century, even the 21st, we’ve never encountered one this long.”

“Someone get Coran.” Shiro yelled as he guided Keith to a seat. “This is going to be a difficult next few days, weeks maybe, but we’ll help you figure everything out. My name’s Takashi Shirogane, please, call me Shiro. I’m in charge here, please contact me if you need anything. I’m accepting, the others, not so much. Soon enough, everyone will be good with you around.”

“I’m Keith, Keith Kogane. My appa always said I’m good with change, I’ll think I’ll pick up quickly.”

Shiro looked up to see a man with orange hair come walking in, “Keith, this is Coran, our engineer, but he serves many other jobs, he’ll take you to the infirmary. It’s just a quick scan to see if you’re healthy, he’ll then show you to a room where you will be staying, if you choose to stay with us. You don’t have to make up your mind yet, take your time, ask questions.”

“Hello Keith, if you’d please follow me.” Keith stood up and followed the man out of the room.

“C-Coran, right?” Coran nods. “What is the purpose of the resistance? I don’t understand what is happening.”

“Well, as you know after the world war, populations diminished severely, after thirty years there was only a quarter million people. There was nothing left, every country fell and people were running rampant. Ten people came together and created Altea, it was just an idea at first, but after a few years our city was born. People moved in, and after a while the government of Altea discovered these people, people who were different.” Coran led Keith into another room and had him stand in a tube.

“This is the machine that will check your health, it’s perfectly safe.” Coran said when he saw Keith hesitate. “Any way, they began testing these people now, and because of it the whole city is in danger, we are trying to stop them before something bad happens.”

“Coran, what’s code red?” Keith asked as he watched a blue line climb the tube in front of him.

“I’m not sure I’m at liberty to say, that’s something you’ll have to ask Shiro or Adam about.”

“But you are the good guys right?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Coran, I saw them doing tests on me, they took my blood and freaked out when they saw I was awake.” Keith said as he stepped out of the tube.

“I was afraid of that.” Coran led me again down a hall, but he remained quiet, almost like he said too much. Neither of them said anything until they reached the room Keith would stay in. “This is it, it’s not much, and you’d be sharing, but this is yours.”

Keith went inside the room and saw an outfit sitting out for him, a note attached to the shirt read: Dear Keith, your clothes are dirty and torn up. This should do for now, until you are able to get clothes that suit your style. Dinner is at 6, there is a clock next to your bed, it’s digital, it says the time on its face, please don’t touch it. If you need any help, by your door is an intercom, if you hold the button on it and speak into it, Shiro will be able to hear you. From, Lance.

Keith felt a little embarrassed, not knowing what these things were, he’d never seen a digital clock before, and he’s not allowed to touch it, they must be scared he’ll break it. Keith put on the clothes, a black shirt with a red jacket that stopped at his ribs, a pair of pants, a belt, and boots. After searching the room he discovered a pair of fingerless gloves and puts those on too.

Keith looked over at the clock and saw that it read 5:07, he was getting bored, and he had nothing to attack like he did before he was in Altea, when it was the 20th century. He walked over to the intercom and pushed the button, “Shiro, Lance said you’d be able to hear me, I was wondering about the code red?” He took his finger off the button, unsure if Shiro had heard him or not. He sat on the bed for a while until his door jerked open.

Shiro walked in. “Codes are different abilities people possess. Code red, that’s you, is time travel. There is also code green, blue, yellow, black, and pink. Green is mind control, blue is telekinesis, yellow is elemental, black is levitation, and pink is teleportation. You will find that a lot of people in the resistance have one of these abilities, and like you, many we saved from compounds. Let’s go, I’ll show you to dinner.”

The dining hall was long and the table was covered in food. Almost every chair was taken, “Keith, this is Hunk, one of our chefs, he saved you a seat.” Keith sat down next to Hunk, he was a larger man, but he looked as innocent as a child.

“Hey man, nice to meet you, I’m glad you’re joining us.” Hunk stood up and pulled Keith up with him. “Hey guys! This is Keith! He’s new so let’s all be nice.”

After Hunk said that, a few others stood up. Hunk pointed to each one, naming them. “That’s Pidge, she’s the brains behind the resistance, the tech genius and weapons designer, though she seems like a cute little pumpkin, she’s a feisty thing, don’t get on her bad side.”

“Oh Hunk, you’re too kind, but he’s right.” She said in a dark voice, but then cracked up into laughter once she was down talking.

“This is Allura, next to her Romelle. They are a powerful duo in battle, but off battle they are very influential, Allura is a direct relative to one of the cities creators, and when Romelle saw her on the battle field, man she came to her senses pretty quickly, realizing the government was a terrible thing.”

“And I have never made a better decision, I was able to help bring them down even more, I knew the government was an awful thing with zero good intentions, but when I saw Allura I skipped over to the good side.” Romelle gave Allura a quick peck on the cheek and Keith was taken back by it, he knew things had changed, but those are two girls. That was major illegal.

“You know Lance, we’ll skip over him.”

“Hey! Hunk!”

“No, don’t “Hey! Hunk!” me! Then you have Nyma and Rolo, they are great fighters, maybe they will let you join one of their raids, they are very convincing, but no, they are only friends, I promise.” After Hunk finished with them everyone sat down.


	3. Welcome to the Careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to figure out what he should do for the resistance with the help of Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk.

As Keith walked into his room he could hear Lance, so he must be Keith’s roommate, arguing in Spanish with someone. “No, no estoy pidiendo un interruptor de habitación. Sí, eso sería grosero.” He pauses and Keith comes in quick enough to see Lance is holding something up to his ear. “Rebecca, tengo que irme, no, él no va a hacerme daño. Rebecca, estaré bien. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que explicar qué es un teléfono celular. I love you, tell mamá I love her, and Luis, and Marco too. I’ll be able to call in a month or so. Bye.”

Lance pulled back the phone and ended the call. He looked at Keith and saw confusion sprout on his face. “It’s like the intercom, I can talk to people on it, and they can talk back. It has other uses, you can also text on it.” The word ‘text’ didn’t give Keith any hint to what he meant. “Yeah, right sorry, you can write letters on it and they will get them on their phone instantly, we use text in case of emergency.”

Keith stared at Lance, it was an awkward stare, like Keith had something running through his mind. “Keith, buddy, are you okay?” Keith’s face lightened up.

“I like your voice. It’s pretty when you’re speaking Spanish.” Lance was taken aback by that.

“I-I um, thanks?” By that time, Keith had realized what he said and his chest burned.

“Oh, sorry, I was spaced out a little, I’m sorry I said that. I assume we share this room. And that one is your bed?” Keith sped through his words.

“Yes, that’s why I put your outfit on that bed, your bed. I see you also took my gloves.”

Keith began to take them off, “I’m sorry, I thought they’d look good, I didn’t realize they were yours.” Which was a lie, Keith believed they weren’t for him, if they were, they would have been with his outfit.

“No, they look good on you, they were a gift from my brother Marco, but I never liked the way they looked on me, keep them.” Keith looks at Lance questioningly, “Really, they’re yours.” That was all Keith needed to hear and in a split seconds they were back on a secured to Keith’s hands.

“I’m turning my lights out, so please go to sleep, we will get up at eight in the morning, you should usually get about nine hours of sleep, but today was a stressful day, so to sleep now and you’ll be rested in the morning.”

“Okay.” Keith said as he tucked himself under his covers, the bed was soft and not anything like the bed he had in his old house.

Morning seemed like it took forever to come, Keith had trouble falling asleep, but within a couple hours of lying there it took him. Lance woke him up in the morning. “Hey sleepy head, Shiro said to let you sleep in an extra half an hour, but he also said that would never happen again, so don’t get used to it.”

Keith got out of bed and left the room. He had a strange dream last night, he doesn’t remember much about it except for the fact the he clearly remembered seeing Lance. So far, Lance he been a nice guy and Keith can’t get that out of his mind, he’s helped Keith learn about technology, he’s helped him meet people and talk to them in a way of the present. Lance helped Keith become a person of the 23rd century, it’s only been a day, but he’s improved a lot, Keith doesn’t believe he would have learned this much without Lance.

As Keith made his way to where Shiro would be he mind wandered back to Lance’s conversation with his sister, Veronica. What did she mean by last one? Lance said she brought up his failure, he wondered what his failure was. Then how Veronica mentioned Nyma and Lance shut the conversation down, Keith wondered what had happened between Lance and Nyma. 

“Hey Keith! Nyma and I are going outside today, you should come with, explore the city, Altea’s great.” Rolo comes out of nowhere and wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulder.

“Rolo, he’s new, he doesn’t want to come with us, come on baby, just us please?” Nyma walks backwards in front of us, her hands clasped low and a puppy look on her face, her long caramel hair put in two low pigtails bob to the side with each word she said.

“Yeah, I’m with Nyma on this, I should probably check with Shiro to see if he wants me to do anything, thanks though Rolo.”

“No fun, are you sure Keith?” Rolo asked as he tightened his grip around Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Keith said, getting frustrated, and smacked Rolo’s arm away, “Like I said, I should probably check with Shiro.” Keith walks away from Rolo and Nyma as quickly as he could, he didn’t want to be involved with those two.

Keith found Shiro in his office. A small room, but packed with photos, Keith stood in awe as he noticed the photos were in color and not the black and white photos he grew up with. “Go ahead, you can look at them.” Shiro said from his desk.

Keith grabbed one of the photos and stared at it, it was of Shiro and another man, a mulatto. “Who is he?”

“Adam? He’s my fiancé, you’ll probably meet him today.”

“Fiancé?” Keith asked in disbelief. “But that’s illegal, and against everything.”

“Against everything?” Shiro laughed. “Keith, it’s the 23rd century, things have changed. There is no harm done to people who are gay, like Adam and I, or Allura and Romelle. We are allowed to fall in love with whom we choose, and nobody can tell us no.”

“That’s definitely different. But Shiro, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know you were gay?”

“I’m not really sure, how did you know you were straight?”

“I-” Keith stopped, love had never found his way, he didn’t know why he was straight, he didn’t know there was another option. “I-I’m not sure.”

“Oh, okay, um, well I guess it was just natural, it was like how I knew I have to eat, or breathe, I just know I like guys.” Shiro awkwardly explained, “But, um, anyway, what did you come here for?”

“Right! I have no clue what I should do, Rolo and Nyma invited me out, but I don’t really want to join them.” Keith thought about that for a second, “Not that I would hate it or anything! They seem nice, but I just wanted to ask you, you’re in charge here, so I thought you could give me a task.”

“Oh, okay. Well what all are you interested in?” Shiro asked as Keith sat down in a chair facing him.

“I, well I like knives, and swords. I remember the animals at our old farm, I loved them. I had a baby niece that I enjoyed helping out with.”

After Keith finished talking, Shiro sent him to help Pidge. Keith remembered how Hunk said she was a genius, this mad him a little nervous, how was he going to help her? He found Pidge in the weaponry room, “Hello, new fellow. How may I help you, are you in need of a computer? Robot?”

“Um? I- what?” Keith looked at her.

“Oh! Well here, I’ll show you my favorites.” She grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him around into a different room. Inside the room were many robots. “Okay, this one is Beezer, he belongs to Rolo and Nyma, but he stays here, they don’t use him much so I’ve sorta maybe adopted him. And this one’s Rover.” She pointed to the flying triangle. “He’s an enemy contraption, but I reprogrammed him to be on our side, we’re best buds.”

Pidge straightened up and the look of love was swiped from her face. “Wait why did you come here?”

“Right! Shiro sent me. He said something about figuring out what my role is here.” Keith himself had almost forgot why he went to see Pidge, the robots were very startling, yes that’s what he decided to blame.

“Oh, okay. So what do you want to do? I can teach you some programming, we can make some weapons, you could test some weapons. I need someone to test weapons! That’s what I’ll have you do. Come with me.”

Keith followed her back out to the main area, where are the guns, swords, and anything you can attack someone with were. “These are my new designs, if we could just take them over there, I’ll have you give them a go, and see how they do.”

Keith helped carry two guns, a sword, and a small, well he didn’t know what it. “I’ve never really shot a gun before, except for the small ones I could pick up when I was young, but I should be fine.” Keith didn’t know why he said that, now she wouldn’t want him to shoot them.

“I don’t care, just don’t kill me, or the robots.” With that Keith picked up the first one, it was heavy, but not too much weight, he shot it, and it was almost perfect. The blast was huge and took a chunk out of the wall.

“Oh my god! That was awesome! This is so getting some action soon, boy can we do some work with this baby.” Pidge came over and snatched it from me, just so she could admire her good work some more. The next gun Keith had was a smaller hand gun, he aimed and pulled the trigger. Three bullets came out of it and hit the middle circle of the target.

“Oh, Keith this sword, it’s great, it cauterizes the wound as it slices through, or at least it should.” Keith grabbed the sword, he missed the feel of a well-balanced sword in his hands. The sword made him think of his time on the run, it was exhilarating. He walked over to the dummy and sliced right through its stomach. The dummy caught fire, which scared Keith, and Pidge, who Keith assumed was expecting it, just walked over to the fire extinguisher and put it out.

After getting his breath back he picked up the last piece of weaponry. “What even is this? It doesn’t look like anything bad at all.”

Pidge looked at him with a shocked face, she grabbed it from him, studied it, and then punched him with it. The punch electrocuted Keith, causing him to fall to the ground, gripping his stomach. It felt as though a lightning bolt had gone through him. “Well, now I know this works. You’re free to go Keith, maybe Hunk could use some help, he works in the kitchen, but he also has a little farm that could probably use tending. You’re little country ass might like that.”

Keith crawled back up to his feet, “How old are you?” He starts making his way out but stops at the door waiting for an answer.

“Fifteen.”

As Keith walked to the kitchen he couldn’t stop thinking about how young Pidge was, he was twenty-one, Pidge was six years younger than him, but she is better than him. Hunk wasn’t joking when he praised her.

Keith finally found his way to the kitchen, only getting lost twice, but had to wait for Hunk to finish his drink. “I’m glad you decided to come,” Hunk took Keith outside and to where the animals are. But instead of seeing cows and pigs and chickens, there were weird anteater looking things, huge caterpillars, and other strange animals that were foreign to him.

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Not happening!” Keith threw his hands up and walked back into the building with Hunk confused, but laughing.

“Maybe I should’ve gone with Rolo and Nyma. That was just bad.” Keith stated as he thudded his head against Shiro’s desk.

“Keith,” Shiro said as he tried hiding his laugh,” don’t be so hard on yourself. If you want to go into town, I’ll teach you to drive.”

“I’m doomed.”

“No you’re not, come on, let’s go.” Keith didn’t get up, so Shiro decided to take matters in his own hands. He carried Keith like a potato sack.

“This, now this makes me feel like a child. Shiro I am five years younger than you, is this necessary?” Shiro didn’t respond until they were in the garage.

“Yes, it was necessary. Choose one. Except for the ones with nameplates, they’re taken.”

Keith gave a confused look, “You’re giving me one?” He looked around, running his finger across the paint on all the vehicles. He couldn’t decide, they were all amazing and so advanced, Keith had never seen anything like it before. He looked back at all the vehicles and shook his head. “I don’t know Shiro.”

“Wait, we have one more. Don’t lose hope yet.” Shiro said excitedly. “A motorcycle, I think it would suit you.”

Shiro drove out a two-wheeled vehicle and Keith falls in love with it. “Yes. I want her.”

“Then let’s get started, I’ll teach you all you need to know.”


End file.
